Fam FKg
Guilds Home / Fam FKg Welcome to Fight Kings family of guilds See pages for MFG, H2P, H3P. GENERAL PLAYING TIPS * Max out your Construction, Research, and Troop Training Talents, in that order. * Rush C17 and T3 troops. GEMS, GEMS, GEMS : With Gems you can buy stamina to improve your Heroes, buy Shields, buy extra Colosseum rounds, buy just about anything in the game. Treasure Trove Unless you are in the top 100 in the Colosseum, the Treasure Trove will be your primary source of free Gems. * Max out your Treasure Trove building * Always put in the maximum number of gems for the longest period of time. Colosseum The Colosseum is generally the second most important source of Gems, though it can surpass the Treasure Trove. * Get all of the free Heroes, get them all to Green ; * ... then focus on getting your Colosseum Heroes to Gold, ONE AT A TIME. The Gold bonus outperforms leveling up heroes evenly. (Prima Donna, Demon Slayer, Tracker, Rose Knight, Snow Queen, Incinerator, Scarlet Bolt, Trickster, Black Crow) Monster Hunting Monster Hunting is the third most important source of Gems. * Max out the Energy Techs and generally make Monster Hunt Tech a priority. * Look around the hive before starting a new Monster Hunt ; concentrate fire on existing Hunts so the Guild can get more rewards. So long as someone within the Guild gets the kill, there is no such thing as "Monster Stealing", because everyone gets the reward. The only exception is for the 1st and 5th time you kill a specific level of Monster. Familiars * Acquiring Familiars is as easy as getting a single Rune of each Familiar type. To do this, though, you need to research each Pact level. For this reason, there is some advantage to doing the minimum research necessary to get to Pact 4 (or at least Pact 3) before investing further in any other Familiar Tech. * Once you gain a Pact Tech, keep doing Pact Merges in the Spire buildings until you have 1 of each of the Familiars for that Pact level. Each Familiar automatically gives you access to their first skill without having to do anything further. * You need Pacts to mature a Familiar, however you also need Gyms to get their experience up to the requirement for each maturity phase. * Familiars will have up to 3 Skills, each a separate Tier. Each Tier requires reaching the corresponding maturity phase to make it available. * Skill levels can be increased in relation to Familiar level, which is limited by the maturity phase. Familiar Buildings * Beyond the Monster Hold, you need at least 1 Spire and 1 Gym. * Having an additional Spire will allow you to Merge more Pacts in each batch, much like Barracks. You might have 2 Spires in order to fill a half day or a full day's pipeline. * Having additional Gyms is one of a number of way of increasing the amount of experience Familiars gain in the Gym (and the number of Familiars you can train at a time). Consider having 2 Gyms to start, and later even 3. * Springs supply you with Anima (a Resource (RSS) required for all Familiar development and research). They also increase the Spires' Pact Merging Speed. Fill the remaining building spots with Springs. Recommended Familiars Hyper Farmers will be interested in their specific RSS Boosts. See also the complete Familiar Skills Table to the right ---> * Pact 1A : ** Territe (Pact Merge Speed) * Pact 1B : ** Aquiris (Extra Stamina) * Pact 2A : ** Tempestite (Energy Regain Speed, Free T1 Troops) ** Sorcerer (Instant Finish Transmutation) * Pact 2B : ** Pyris (Reduce Transmutation Time) ** Bouldur (Instant Max Helps for Construction) ** Bonehead (Free Colosseum Entries) * Pact 3 : ** Gryphon (Training Speed) ** Gemming Gremlin (Construction Speed, Gems) ** Trickstar (Research Speed) ** Magus (Instant Maximum Helps for Research) * Pact 4 : ** Mecha Trojan (for Fort battles) ** Hoarder (Gems) ** ... all of them are great. Lords Common Sense spoiler alert : it is not common * If you do not have a shield up, shelter all of your troops BEFORE you leave for any period of time. If you do have a shield up, shelter your troops anyway ! * Have T3+ troops and T3+ traps building at all times. They raise your might and they give you kills. * Defending is usually better than attacking : All your wounded go to infirmary. * Keep your infirmary capacity higher than your troop level. * See also : F2P Guide to 10M might in Under 60 Days GUILD FEST GUIDE Getting to Tier 8 and higher rewards in Guild Fest is well worth it and can be done with a little patience and no gems other than the 1000 at the end to get an extra quest. * Only do quests that are at least 70 points, or even at least 100 points. * READ THE QUEST CAREFULLY - IF YOU ARE NOT CERTAIN WHAT IT IS, DON'T TAKE IT. You get zero points and you loose the quest opportunity if you fail or cancel a quest. * R4+ must all be diligent about cleaning up the quest board of unwanted quests. * Quests everyone can do are : Darknest attack and essence, SPECIFIC RSS gathering, Colosseum RANK UP, Monster Hits, Spend Coin, Gems or Stars (if you have saved them up them already), 3+ Day Speed Ups (Research counts), Send Helps, Research, Forging. * Mystery Box quests look easy, but they take for freaking ever ; only do one at the start of Guild Fest, if you must. List of All Guild Fest Quests (Pre Familiars) Commentary on Guild Fest Quests (Pre Familiars) If you need any help just ask in guild chat :) __FORCETOC__